Questão de tempo
by Mystik
Summary: Chaz morreu sem que Constantine pudesse dizer o que realmente sentia por ele. Mas tudo nesse mundo é apenas questão de tempo.


**Casal:** ConstantinexChaz

**Classificação:** Slash

* * *

**Questão de tempo**

Uma vez Angela lhe disse que Deus tinha um plano para todos. Ele nunca acreditara naquele monte de besteira. Mas os eventos que ocorreram após ela ter dito isso, fizeram rever seus conceitos.

Ele conhecera a detetive há mais de um mês atrás. Outra 'cliente' por assim dizer. Uma cliente que o fizera perder aqueles que quase poderia chamar de amigos e...

_Ele_.

Ele podia se lembrar com clareza a raiva cega e borbulhante que lhe subiu pela garganta ao ver o último suspiro de Chaz. Ao olhar para os olhos negros que diziam muito mais do que as palavras em sua boca.

Ah, aquela boca. Quantas loucuras já desejara fazer com aquela boca. Com aquele corpo recém-saído da puberdade. Como passara certas noites em claro, no seu ritual: tossir, beber, fumar e pensar em Chaz.

Chaz nu, na sua cama, gemendo, arfando, pedinte, se entregando numa submissão perfeita, empinando aquela bunda para ele se deleitar...

John sorriu levemente ante as lembranças enquanto abria os portões do cemitério saindo de lá. Minutos antes tivera uma revelação que lhe deixara no mínimo surpreso. Ele nunca imaginara que o jovem era um híbrido. E agora somente anjo. Mas aquele sorrisinho conhecedor de Chaz, lhe deu uma certeza.

Deus tinha um plano para todos. Era questão de tempo.

-----

Fazia quanto tempo. Dois, três meses? Era difícil contar agora que havia 'morrido'.

Chaz sobrevoava Los Angeles, bebendo e consumindo os ruídos da cidade onde crescera e aprendera tudo que sabia. Mas seu destino era certo: o apartamento de Constantine.

Não que ele quisesse surpreender o moreno, longe disso, ele sabia que nem conseguiria, porque aquele maldito sempre fora bom em prever certas coisas.

Aquele maldito...gostoso.

Chaz suspirou e riu para si. Quando ainda tinha sua metade humana, ele se pegava censurando-se internamente por ter aquele tipo de pensamento com outro homem.

Não. Não com qualquer homem.

John Constantine.

Mas agora que era apenas um anjo...o exorcista dominava todos os seus pensamentos e de uma maneira que ele achava que Deus não aprovaria muito.

O Deus que os humanos pregavam, é claro.

Seus pés tocaram levemente a borda da janela do enorme apartamento, suas asas acinzentadas abertas e resplandecentes. Chaz observou o local, na penumbra, e murmurou para si.

- John ainda não chegou.

Tanto melhor. O jovem adentrou no local e pousou no chão, suas asas sumindo. Ele foi andando pelo local que conhecia bem, notando algumas diferenças. Pra começar o ar perpétuo de cigarro desaparecera.

- Finalmente está tomando um rumo Constantine? – murmurou para si.

Ele foi andando até achar a porta que dava para o quarto do exorcista. Sorrindo como uma criança levada, ele adentrou no local na penumbra, seus passos leves e sem ruído. A cama do moreno estava desarrumada e Chaz sentou-se nela, dando um pequenos pulos, certificando-se da sua maciez. Ela estava fria, sinal de que o exorcista saíra dela há algum tempo.

O anjo suspirou, deitando-se de bruços na cama, abraçando um travesseiro. Por muito tempo desejou poder se perder entre aqueles lençóis, se embriagar no cheiro do mais velho, ser completamente dele. Ele cheirou o travesseiro em sua mãos, sentindo o perfume almiscarado e másculo, que conhecia ser de Constantine.

- John...será que vai demorar muito? – perguntou para si, sua voz ecoando no local vazio.

-----

O dia não fora lá muito produtivo. Dois exorcismos fáceis e um alarme falso de poltergeist. Definitivamente nada produtivo. Constantine andava num passo apressado pelas ruas caóticas de Los Angeles, querendo chegar logo em casa e relaxar. Desde que Chaz se fora, o homem não era mais fã de táxis. Não era a mesma coisa.

Ao se aproximar da esquina do seu prédio, John percebeu algo diferente no ar. Ele franziu o cenho, intrigado. Seus instintos nunca falhavam. Ele logo abriu a porta do hall do prédio e subiu as escadas até o terceiro andar. Assim que entrou em casa, notou que havia algo diferente. Para começar, uma das janelas estava aberta. Estranho. Constantine tirou o punhal de dentro do sobretudo, depositando a peça de roupa no sofá e caminhando pelo amplo espaço cauteloso.

- Uhn...

O pequeno gemido chamou sua atenção. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e caminhou até seu quarto, de onde o barulho viera. O choque que levara ao parar no batente da porta o fez ficar sem ação.

Chaz estava lá.

O anjo tinha os olhos semicerrados, como que entre o sono e a realidade. Seu corpo se mexia lentamente na cama amarrotada. Então os lábios cheios do moreninho curvaram-se num sorriso e ele virou na cama, ficando de barriga pra cima. Mais um gemido escapou dos seus lábios e suas mãos desceram por seu corpo, parando no cós da sua calça.

John lambeu os lábios secos, mal podendo acreditar na visão a sua frente. O anjo estava longe de pertencer ao reino dos céus daquela maneira, seu corpo se remexendo sensualmente, sua mão massageando o volume cada vez mais crescente entre suas pernas. Ele tinha alguma idéia do que fazia consigo?

O pequeno anjo logo enfiou a mão dentro da calça que usava e começou a se tocar lentamente, seus olhos trêmulos, seu corpo brilhando pela fina camada de suor nela. Sobe e desce, sobe e desce...o ritmo foi aumentando aos poucos.

- John...ahn...mais...

O coração do exorcista falha uma batida quando ouve seu nome pronunciado daquela maneira pelo outro, numa súplica. Ele respira devagar, tentando controlar seu corpo, mas este treme de excitação, de desejo. Sabia que um dia voltaria a ver o jovem...mas nunca imaginara que o encontro de ambos se daria daquela maneira.

Em passos decididos o mais velho entra no quarto e senta na cama, onde o outro está se dando prazer e ainda perdido em sonhos. Ele sorri maliciosamente e num gesto desliza seu dedo pelo rosto do outro, parando na boca entreaberta.

- Chaz...hora de acordar.

A voz firme e sensual ecoa no quarto. O anjo ainda se remexe, mas seus olhos estremecem, prestes a acordar. Os olhos castanhos se abrem, brilhando de forma misteriosa, aquele brilho que somentes os anjos possuíam.

- Pensei que estivesse sonhando de novo. – sussurra num sorriso ao ver o homem encarando-o.

- Eu também. – disse Constantine no seu próprio sorriso, sarcástico, cheio de malícia.

Num puxão pelo cabelo, ele cola seus lábios contra o de Chaz, sem pedir permissão alguma. O anjo apenas geme e o abraça pelo pescoço, devolvendo o beijo em igual urgência. O mais velho subiu na cama, já abrindo a camisa, com a ajuda de Chaz. Ele logo ficou de joelhos, entre as pernas do jovem, sorrindo.

- Deus deve estar horrorizado de ve-lo de volta a este mundo para isso.

- Deus não é como o Deus que vocês humanos pregam. – respondeu o jovem, seus dedos marotos descendo pela própria vestimenta, abrindo-a vagarosamente, sentindo aquele olhar o devorar.

- Ora, é mesmo? – perguntou John, jogando a camisa longe e agora abrindo a calça que usava.

- Ele conhece meus pensamentos desde que eu ainda era um híbrido. E acredite... – ele ficou seminu, usando apenas a calça que não escondia muita coisa – Eles eram longe de serem angelicais.

Constantine sorriu largamente ao ouvir isso e abaixou-se, puxando-o pela nuca e beijando-o novamente, seus corpos se colando, sua mão enfiando-se dentro da calça do anjo e masturbando-o com vontade. Chaz gemeu pelo toque, arranhando as costas delineadas do mais velho, deixando marcas. Quando o exorcista se afastou para retirar o resto da roupa do outro, ele riu.

- Se eu soubesse que pensávamos a mesma coisa eu teria te atacado a mais tempo.

- Digamos que eu estou aqui para você compensar pelo tempo perdido. – disse Chaz entre gemidos, rindo ofegante.

- Que ótimo saber.

John arrancou o resto da roupa dele, quase rasgando-a no processo e logo sentou-se na cama amarrotada, puxando-o para seu colo. As preliminares teriam que ficar pra depois; agora era hora de matar aquele desejo.

Chaz beijou-o com vontade, se esfregando todo oferecido no colo dele e em comum acordo de ambos os corpos, ele ergueu-se apenas para se posicionar e logo sentia-se penetrado pelo membro rígido de Constantine, gemendo alto dentro da boca que devorava a sua. Os movimentos eram frenéticos, rápidos e cheio de um desespero. Ambos queriam isso há tanto tempo que agora precisavam rapidamente se aliviar um no outro.

A noite inteira fora passada em claro.

-----

- Ahn...John... – Chaz lambeu os lábios secos, segurando os fios escuros em seus dedos.

Constantine gemeu algo e o membro em sua boca vibrou. Seus lábios apertaram-se mais em volta da ereção do anjo enquanto ele o sugava com vontade, dois dedos seus dentro de Chaz, enlouquecendo-o.

A campainha do apartamento começou a tocar insistente. Chaz xingou algo que anjo algum diria, mas ele estava longe de ser um exemplo dos céus. John ignorou o barulho e continuou a enlouquece-lo. Isso até a campainha tocar novamente.

- Merda. – resmungou o exorcista, erguendo-se.

- John... – disse Chaz, fazendo bico, quase grunhindo de frustração de ter aquele ato interrompido.

- Eu já volto seu anjo insaciável. – riu Constantine, beijando-o nos lábios.

Ele colocou uma calça qualquer e foi andando pelo apartamento meio bagunçado pela "euforia" dos dois. O homem então abriu a porta e franziu o cenho.

- Angela?

- Vim num momento errado? – comentou a detetive, vendo o estado que o outro se encontrava.

- Péssimo. – respondeu Constantine, na sua delicadeza de sempre.

- Eu só vim entregar um novo caso a você, já que vossa alteza andou sumido. – resplicou a mulher sarcasticamente.

- Eu estava ocupado.

- Percebo.

O homem pegou o folder das mãos de Angela e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Ora, não vai nem me convidar para um café? – diante do olhar que recebeu, ela riu – Tá, já entendi. Até outro dia John. Mande notícias de vez em quando, tudo bem?

Constantine logo fechou a porta e folheou o folder. Outro caso de possessão, mas esse parecia mais sério. Ele então ergueu os olhos e viu Chaz parado na porta do quarto, completamente nu, ainda excitado, suas asas abertas. Adorava quando ele demonstrava aquelas asas, o deixava ainda mais lindo.

- Vai demorar muito? – disse o anjo, espreguiçando-se, seu corpo brilhando a luz do sol.

- Acho que posso ver isso depois. – disse, indicando o folder, depositando-o na mesa da cozinha.

Chaz sorriu.

- Também acho. Agora... – suas mãos desceram sinuosas e ele se tocou lentamente, gemendo em provocação – Onde estávamos mesmo?

John riu, se aproximando predatoriamente. O mundo inteiro poderia esperar enquanto eles compensavam pelo tempo perdido.

**Fim**

Mystik**  
**


End file.
